1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear accessories, and more particularly, to plate assemblies for headgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080141440 A1, published on Jun. 19, 2008 to Taylor for Headgear with a Projected Design Element. However, it differs from the present invention because Taylor teaches embodiments for a headgear, such as a hat or visor, that includes a top portion, a sidewall extending downwardly from the top portion, and a design element attached to and spaced apart from the sidewall. The design element has a front surface and a back surface. The back surface of the design element is adjacent, spaced apart from, and co-facing the sidewall, and the front surface of the design element faces outwardly from the sidewall. The design element is spaced apart from the sidewall using one or more rods that project from the sidewall. The design element may comprise a logo, one or more letters, one or more words, or one or more numbers.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100064484 A1, published on Mar. 18, 2010 to Clark, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,661 B2 issued on Aug. 23, 2011 for Apparatus for Securing Ornamentation to Personal Items. However, it differs from the present invention because Clark teaches an ornamental device that includes a first member adapted to be coupled to a personal item. The first member has a first end having a sidewall. A second member is releasably engagable with the first member, and is provided with a recess that receives the first end of the first member when the first and second members are engaged. The second member has a flange that contacts the sidewall of the first member substantially along a width of the sidewall when the first and second members are engaged. The first and second members are magnetically coupled, such that the magnetic interaction, and the interaction of the flange with the sidewall, secures a decorative second member to a personal item in a selected location.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,636 B2 issued to Clark on Jan. 5, 2010 for Apparatus for Securing Ornamentation to Personal Items. However, it differs from the present invention because Clark teaches an ornamental device that includes a first member adapted to be coupled to a personal item. The first member has a first end having a sidewall. A second member is releasably engagable with the first member, and is provided with a recess that receives the first end of the first member when the first and second members are engaged. The second member has a flange that contacts the sidewall of the first member substantially along a width of the sidewall when the first and second members are engaged. The first and second members are magnetically coupled, such that the magnetic interaction, and the interaction of the flange with the sidewall, secures a decorative second member to a personal item in a selected location.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,649 B1 issued to Brosi on Mar. 9, 2004 for Combat Identification Marker. However, it differs from the present invention because Brosi teaches a marker for attachment to a helmet head covering or the like of a friendly force member, and more particularly to an on-the-go hand securable marker having at least one extension with a retaining head for inserting into a hole in the uniform with the retaining head sufficiently rigid to prevent withdrawal therefrom under field conditions with the marker having a limited wavelength reflective surface thereon to enable a person observing under nighttime conditions to determine if a person is a friendly force member by the presence of reflections of electromagnetic radiation from the marker on the friendly force member. If field conditions change one can quickly remove the marker and replace the marker with conventional camouflage materials.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,512 B1 issued to Shwartz, et al. on Jan. 13, 2004 for Display Assembly for Placement on Clothing Apparel. However, it differs from the present invention because Shwartz, et al. teaches a display assembly for placement on apparel. The assembly includes a flexible layer for placement against the apparel. The assembly further includes a display having pliable extension for penetrating across the flexible layer to securely position the display on the flexible layer. The assembly can be attached to the apparel, including a cap and visor by stitching or sewing the flexible layer to the apparel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,680 B1 issued to Sloot on Jan. 30, 2001 for Applique for Apparel and Method for Making the Applique. However, it differs from the present invention because Sloot teaches an applique and method for making it, wherein inner and outer vinyl sheets are welded together to form a decorative applique and wherein a pair of fastener are employed each having a flat segment that is embedded between the inner and outer vinyl sheets and has a stem that extends through the inner sheet, its outer located adhesive layer and overlying release liner. Caps are used to enable the applique to be affixed to a carrier card for shipment to an end user, who can then remove the caps and use the fasteners to affix the applique to apparel using the adhesive and re-use the fasteners. The combination of the adhesive and the fasteners enable a firm and sustaining attachment of the applique to surfaces having a low affinity to the adhesive employed on the inner layer.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,805 A issued to Haegley on Sep. 26, 2000 for Device for Securing Ribbons to Military Uniform. However, it differs from the present invention because Haegley teaches a securing device to be located on the inside of a uniform garment to align and anchor military-type ribbon holders, nametags and warfare insignias. The securing device contains claps encased within a thin, soft, pliable plastic foam material sized slightly larger than the secured military-type ribbon holders, nametags and warfare insignias, yielding a flush appearance against the wearer's body. Repeated insertion to and retraction from my device can occur without concern for lost clasps or skin penetration.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,447 A issued to Abraham on May 29, 1973 for Holder and Fastener. However, it differs from the present invention because Abraham teaches a device for holding an object and fastening same in a desired location. For example, the device may be used for securing a corsage or the like to an item of wearing apparel. The device includes a first element comprising a first body member adapted to have a corsage secured thereto and means defining a socket integrally connected to the first body member. The device further includes a second element comprising a second body member and fastener means in the form of pins projecting outwardly therefrom. When the device is used in conjunction with a corsage, the second element is adapted for disposition on the inside of the wearing apparel with the fastener pins adapted to pierce the wearing apparel and enter the socket of the first element to effect releasable engagement therebetween.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D558,955 S issued to Taylor on Jan. 8, 2008 for Head Gear with Projecting Indicia. However, it differs from the present invention because Taylor teaches an ornamental design for a head gear with projecting indicia that is different from Applicant's invention.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D603,584 S issued to Porter on Nov. 10, 2009 for Headwear Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Porter teaches an ornamental design for a headwear device that is different from Applicant's invention.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to PCT Publication No. WO 2005120266 A1 published by WIPO to Thompson on Dec. 22, 2005 to Taylor for Instant Wearable Cap Bill Shaper with Indicia. However, it differs from the present invention because Thompson teaches a curved cap bill shaper (20, 20A, 20B) that has binding tabs (15), snaps (30), spikes (46), or adjustable snaps (36) at each end binding the side edges of a cap bill (18) to the bill shaper and imparting a desired curvature to the cap bill. Mating curved arms (8B, 9B) hinged to the bill shaper may adjustably interlock below the cap bill sandwiching it therebetween. Protruding points (14, 46) from the bill shaper and the arms may pierce or indent the cap bill. Indicia (44) may be placed on a top surface (21) of the bill shaper which covers or partly covers the cap bill.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.